It's a love story
by densifangirl
Summary: Kensi narrates her love story with Deeks. Only Kensi is in this one. Enjoy!


**I uploaded the last chapter of the **_**Ghost of the past **_**just a few minutes ago and a thought about this one came to my mind. I couldn't keep it in my files so I uploaded now. I don't know if I'll be able to write so often as school started today and it's my last year of high school. So…..**

**I don't own NCIS:LA.**

She was sitting on their bed. During the last month, she was getting tired with every simple thing she was doing, even picking up her glass of water. It was August and the hot weather was not helping at all. Her husband was at work. However, their hairy quadruped friend was keeping her company. It was his last day before vacations. But they were going to stay home this summer due to the big expectation.

She was fondling her big belly. This was the only thing that was making the baby calm. All day it was making circles inside her. She could feel. Music and stories from its Mummy were helping too. She had narrated every kind of story. Except from one; its parents love story.

"It all began five years ago; on April 6th 2010. A very bad man had killed a marine. Mummy had to go undercover to the place where this poor marine spend most of his time. A Mixed Martial Art gym. That's where I met Daddy. We were both had different names for the operation. Wearing a white T-shirt, red shorts and black socks, he was looking at me. And I was looking at him too. I hope you get his eyes. His baby blues as Uncle Callen said once. After some incidents, we finally learned each other's names. And a few months later we began to work officially together."

"I wanted to go to work every morning to see him and work with him. He really knew how to make me smile. He's very good at that. I fell in love with him since I first saw him. And I believe he did too. Even though none of us was admitting it, we loved each other. And we still do."

"We first kissed three years ago. We were undercover as a married couple. To be honest, I kissed him. You know honey, Daddy talks too much. I had to stop him. I think he liked as much as I did."

"Our first date was two year. After we had solved a case, he asked me to go and have some tacos. But he lied. He took me to a very nice restaurant. It was really nice. We kind of fought and we left. We went to his place and slept together, for the first time. And at the end of the next day, Mummy was sent faaaar away for a mission. Granma Hetty and Grandpa Granger knew what had happened with Mummy and Daddy the previous night. Don't ask me how sweetheart. Granma Hetty knows everything for everyone."

"When some very bad men captured Mummy, Daddy flew to Mummy and saved her." That's when the baby kicked her. And it kicked her very hard. "Okay, Mummy let herself be captured. But these men were really bad. So as I was saying, Daddy flew all the way to where I was and save Mummy's life. And brought her back home. Daddy has saved Mummy many times. So has Mummy." She kept narrating and fondling her belly.

"I was the first one who admitted _our thing _the day before I was sent away. I admitted to Daddy. But we didn't get time to talk about it. When we came back, we started talking more and finally hooked up and we starting dating, for real."

"Six months later, Daddy proposed me. And Mummy said yes without a second thought. And two months later, we got married. It was the best day of my life. I already knew I was pregnant but I didn't tell anything to Daddy. I told him on that day, on our wedding day. I thought it will be the best present and it was. Daddy was so so happy when I told him. He loves you honey. More than anything else. And he's going to be the best father in the world. I promise you."

"We are married for now eight months. And I'm happy. Daddy knows how to make people happy. He knows how to make people smile."

"This is pretty much Mummy and Daddy's story. It's a love story!" As she was sitting on the bed, she felt wet. "Oh my God!"

"_Honey, I'm home! Where are my girls?" _

She was more than relief when she heard him and she yelled. "DEEKS!" He ran to their bedroom. Her voice was telling him that something was going on.

"What is it baby?"

"My water broke."

**That's the end. I know it's short but I hope you guys liked it. **

**Reviews!**


End file.
